


If happiness only exists in my dreams, don’t wake me up.

by ind1e



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, pretty much straight up angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ind1e/pseuds/ind1e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lives in a world of happiness, but reality doesn’t know how to keep away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If happiness only exists in my dreams, don’t wake me up.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done this time. Attempted to write fluff for the 10090293874758962349073257 time, and ended up with angst. I’m sorry. 
> 
> This is sort of just a short kind of sketch bc feelings.
> 
> My life is going down the drain because of this ship, honestly. Just kidding. What life? Haha. 
> 
> Also, I’m on Thanksgiving break, where I have no school for a week because I live in America, and we celebrate random holidays all the time (which is great, no school, I mean). So, I thought I’d better write more while I had the chance. (Happy Thanksgiving by the way, from sunny California.)
> 
> A big thanks to and kind of dedicated to [reummels](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reummels/pseuds/reummels) for being part of and instigating the Reummels ship squad. Go check them out, they write the most amazing stories. 
> 
> Another big thanks to [cafe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe/pseuds/cafe), [lionhearters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lionhearters/pseuds/lionhearters), and [sterekmess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekmess/pseuds/sterekmess) for being awesome and inspiring me to write more of this ship.
> 
> All mistakes and typos are still mine bc who has time to proofread honestly ( I'm kidding, I think ) and I still have no excuse for any poor English you may encounter in the next 500 words or so because I literally speak and write it every single day of my life.

“I dreamed it was all a bad dream,” Marco says, and his voice sounds so wistful, so sad and defeated, that Mats wants to cry. “I dreamed.”

He twists around to look at Mats. “But that’s just the problem with dreams. You always _wake up_.”

 

\-----

 

God, Mats doesn’t know how to help Marco, this Marco, who is so broken.

And so they simply lie there, in the middle of the night, and Mats listens to Marco weep every time he wakes up from another perfect dream.

If he could transfer Marco’s burden to his own shoulders, he would.

His own shoulders, broader and less delicate, are made for carrying burdens, but he can’t take this burden for Marco, and it is absolutely destroying to watch his love struggle to keep from shattering irreversibly to bits, the weight of the world crushing down on his fragile, slender shoulders. All he can do is wrap himself around Marco and kiss away the tears as they slide down smooth, pale skin.

One time, as Marco turns his face into Mats’ bare shoulder, ugly shuddering sobs muffled into his own skin, he hears, or rather feels the vibrations of Marco crying out: “Everything feels like darkness, where is the light?”

Mats doesn’t know what to tell him, because Marco is the light, and perhaps, if Marco cannot find himself, Mats will lose him in that maze of broken dreams and shattered spirit.

 

X.

 

Marco is golden, Marco is light, and he draws people to him like moths to a flame, enchanting them with a special sort of magic that maybe only he himself is completely oblivious to.

He is pure passion, recklessness, thoughtfulness, beauty, and hope wrapped into one. Gangly and clumsy off the pitch just as he is fast, controlled, and pure talent on the pitch. Strong, brave, and a hero on the pitch yet a little shy, sweet, and awkward off the pitch. Everything about him simply endears himself to everyone he meets.

Mats honestly believes that Marco is about as close to perfection as any one human could get, flaws and all.

"Protect him, love him, and never let him go" Kloppo tells him once, when he catches Mats focusing more on Marco than the actual ball at his feet. "That boy is golden. You only meet people like that once in a lifetime."

He stole Mats’ heart in a flurry of sunshine and laughter, and his life hasn't been the same ever since.

Sometimes, when Marco sleeps, those dreams of a better life taking his pain away for a moment, Mats wonders if he would be able to survive if he lost Marco. He thinks maybe not.

He loves Marco so much that sometimes, it scares him. If Marco was poison, if Marco was death, Mats would happily die.

And how could he not love Marco, with his dancing hazel eyes, blonde hair, porcelain skin, smiling mouth, and sunshine, radiating from his very being?

He and Marco fit together, like two long lost puzzle pieces.

 

X.

 

For now, all Mats can do though, is whisper back, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” and hope that it is enough to carry Marco through the storm.

He has never felt so helpless in his entire life.

 

\-----

 

“I just want you to be happy,” Mats whispers.

Marco answers, “I live in a world of happiness, but reality doesn’t know how to keep away."

 

\-----

 

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly._

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eyes_

_And hoping for a better life._

_-"A Team," Ed Sheeran_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That hurt to write. 
> 
> I have started writing a slightly longer, happy-ending-ish like fic, but I'm a little stuck on it, and it may not come out for awhile. 
> 
> Disappointing loss for BVB yesterday against Arsenal, but I think they have the strength and talent to be able to dig themselves up and out, especially in the Bundesliga. 
> 
> As always, Gute Besserung Marco.  
> (and Mats. I wonder when he'll be back) 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Comments are always very much appreciated.


End file.
